Terry's Locked the Door (2014 TV)
The Red stickman was a coming in Terry's House, Lock the door way key get out my house? Main Parr everyone's city linwood. Comics Pictures (Text Version) Chapter 2: Terry's Locked the Door! *Theme music* *Bird chipping* Terry: Hey, That's so cool! Everybody is shouldn't take a clothes off? *Humming* *takes a clothes off* Terry: Sweet my PJ! Go to Sleep. *Snorting* *Dramatic Music* *Knock the door*￼ *Open the door* Red Stickman: Hehehehe!!!! Terry's Sleeping? Oh!! *Tipple toes walking* *Hiding and Seek the counter* Red Stickman: *Quite Voice* Just eat the cookies...? *taking a cookie* Red Stickman: *Softly* hahahaha! *Walking* *Slip the cup* Red Stickman: Whoa!! Ohh!! Whoooha!!!!!? *walking downstairs* Terry: How the fuck your doing? *falling slip breaks cup* Red Stickman: I'm a Okay?! Terry: Let's get Take A clothes on! Red Stickman: Everyday! Casual? Who's this cookie. 2 Hours Later. Terry: Damnit who Everybody it's damn cookies! Red Stickman: Huh? Huh? Huh?! Huh!? *Walking* *Close the door* Red Stickman: Shhhhh, *chewing the cookie* *Swallowing* Red Stickman: ahhhh? Hm! AHHHHH!!!! *Winding the blowing* *Strom Thunder* Red Stickman: YOU GET THE HELL OUT HERE MY TORNADO WATCH YOUR MOUTH FOR PARR HOUSE! *Fading Screen* Terry: We Not To Fucking, Sleeps! Sunia: Terry? Is so ok! For red's my cookie. This a young David's Brother Charlot? But That's school blocked Terry, Terry: All right Sunia Berg! You they, I'm couldn't not to me? I start with damn stickman Zeppelin's butt. Sunia: Butt? Where are you naked?! Terry: PJ, Got it. *Taking a dress off* Terry: How do now! Sunia: Oops! ￼sorry Take off? *Taking a bra and panties off* Terry: This a gloves on? Who's color this! Sunia: Green! Terry: Tada!!!! These!! Hands on the gloves! Sunia: Sure? Terry: Let me help you. *hold a boobs* Sunia: Yikes! Awww we can. Terry: Bucky's Way home!? *Fading Scene* Red Stickman: This a ID Cards names...? David. Nebber. Bucky. Charlot. Catboy. Sunia. Fio. and Africa. Ah-Ha! *Drops cards* Fine but I don't know bitcheries. Terry: Well, I'm can't believe my smell. *Crying* *Open the door* *Walking* *Close the door* Red Stickman: Where are you doing? Terry: *Sniffing* This is my fault, I SOLD YOU! Red Stickman: I'M STALL I DAMN THING MYSELF ON MOTHERFUCKING BUSINESS SHIT! I'M NO WHERE FUCKING WORKERS!? Terry: What? How dare happened. Red Stickman: TERRY GET OUT, MY HOUSE? WE COULD TRY GUYS COMING! DON'T GET OUT HERE. *Slam the door* *Walking the grass* Red Stickman: Okay? Don't forget turn your lock the door right. Terry: Hmmhmm? *Slam open door* *Crossed Mark Large* *Hammer door* Terry: *Gasp* Red Stickman: Good Bye Dick. *Slamming the door* *Dramatically Music* Terry: AAAAAAHHHHH! *turns the locked door* Terry: OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!!!! *Knocks*￼ *Turning the lock door* *Takes a gloves off* Red Stickman: Hahahaha! *Running* Terry: What The Fuck? This a Lock Door!? *Phone Number Ringing* David: Hello. Terry: Guys! The house in Red's locked door? She is coming to stopped. Bye, *Stuck the door* Terry: *Screaming* HELP HER! Red Stickman: Hope going well with Baron?! *driving car house* *Open and Close door car* Terry: Hi is me, Terry Parson. Charlot: Bucky: David: Terry: Nebber: Africa: *Screw driver sink* Red Stickman: We wouldn't mind goes the flood! Catboy: David: Sunia: Fio: Terry: OH CRYING OUT LOUD! *Gasping* *splash on the water* *flooding* *￼